Hire a Thief
by cookie.panda-roo
Summary: Natsu is the student council president and top of the school, he's admired by everyone... but who would have thought he was a thief, stealing for students in the school. Lucy is a member of the special elite class and a prodigy even amongst them, you name it, she can probably do it... even making gadgets for Natsu's 'buisness' and being his assistant. NaLu! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**My second story, YAY! :) I hope you like it, I got the idea from a manga named PxP**

**This is a school fic and if you think it's good and should be continued please R&R feel free to tell me if improvements need to be made for future chapters or if you have any ideas of how the story should be developed... all opinions welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

Fairy Academy is a normal but famous school. It covers middle school to college/university education. What makes it so special that everyone wants to go there? They have a class for the elite. The elite class is a class for geniuses or people that are gifted, academically. The students also get extra privileges, such as, having their own research facilities, personal labs, office's, etc. Aside from the elite class there's the S-class. The S-class, is a class for the top 20 students of the whole school. This means the two classes are the only ones that have wide age range. If you're wondering how this works, they have big test twice a year to determine the ranks of students to ensure the right students are in the S-class. Of course the elite students take a different, more difficult exam.

It is now night time at Fairy Academy; the stars are shining brightly above the school. The atmosphere was tranquil and it was silent… until **BANG**

"Ouch!" a male voice shouted.

"Shh! Do I have to tell you every time to be quiet?" a female voice whispered, irritation clear in her voice.

"Heh heh, Sorry" the male replied, scratching his cheek. Meet Natsu Dragoneel. He's 17 years old and an S-Class student of Fairy Academy and student council president. He's popular within the school because he's ranked first within the school and, also, because of his unique pink hair and looks. He's kind, reckless and with the stuff he does and says, you'd question his smarts, even with him being ranked first.

"Sheesh, it's fine as long as we're not caught" "anyways, here's the new gadget" the girl said handing him a something that looks like hairspray. Meet Lucy Heartfilia. She's a 17 year old genius, in the elite class of Fairy Academy. She's the prodigy of the school, even among the elites. You name it, she can probably do it. She's, also, popular at school because of her kind personality and looks, even though she's an elite.

"Thanks, so what does it do?" Natsu asked

"After you cut the glass to the classroom and complete the mission, just put the glass back and spray the can over the cut glass" "then wipe it with a cloth and it should look as good as knew" Lucy said with an accomplished look.

"So…"

"It basically repairs the glass"

"Oh, thanks Luce… I never understand how you can be so amazing sometimes" he said causing said girl's cheeks to heat up a little. "Like how you invented this stuff!" he looked at her with a big grin making her smile back at him.

"Anyway…" she paused slightly as she jumped over the school gate after Natsu.

"How can you be so stupid sometimes and still be top of the school?" she asked.

"I have a good memory so I just cram a few days before the tests" he replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm… then why is your 12 year old sister so smart?" she said with a teasing tone

"She's a part of the elite, so she's just smart!" he replied with a pout. After walking to the location they needed, all they had to do was break into the classroom, which was simple. Natsu cut the glass in a circular shape and put his hand through the hole. He grabbed hold of the handle and pulled open the window. He immediately patched up the glass with the spray.

"Wow, it really worked!"

"Of course it did! I always test everything before I give it to you!" Lucy retorted with a pout. Natsu just laughed at her reaction.

"So… what is the item I have to steal this time?" he asked with a serious tone.

"A bracelet"

"I thought you said we have to avoid stealing stuff with monetary value?"

"You thought right, it's one of those string friendship bracelets" She replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hmm…"

"It's important to the client, something about a promise with a friend"

"Okay, the request said it was in the teachers desk right?" Natsu said whilst going into the classroom, towards the said desk.

"Yep, someone took it and put it there and the teacher locked it so they couldn't retrieve it for a while" Lucy said with a small frown. Natsu took out a few tools and unlocked the desk. He searched through it taking things out until he spotted the string bracelet.

"Got it!" he received a thumbs up from Lucy in reply. He immediately placed everything back in the desk, as it was before, locked it and headed back outside where Lucy was keeping watch.

"Good, now we'll just put in her locker then mission complete" Lucy said whilst climbing into the building with ease.

"Okay"

They locked the window before walking towards the location of the lockers. They approached the lockers and started searching for number 102. They searched for about 10 minutes before they found it. They placed the bracelet in. They smiled at each other whilst closing her locker. As they walked towards the classroom, a light suddenly shone down the corridor. They quickly hid in the classroom waiting for the light to pass by so they know they can escape safely but Natsu just had to sneeze causing the passably to be alert of their presence.

"Who's there?" a old male voice said.

"Crap, Natsu! You just had to sneeze!" Lucy whisper- shouted.

"I'm sorry Luce but I couldn't help it" he said apologetically.

"It's fine, just run!"

"Oi, get back here!" they ran down the corridors chased by the school janitor, they escaped out of the school and headed towards the gate with the janitor hot on their trail shouting them to stop and give themselves in. They jumped over the gate and ran as fast as they could away from the school.

"Wwe… lost him" Natsu said panting.

"Yyeahh" Lucy said, also, panting from their escape.

"Bet you're glad I told you we should dress like ninja's now!"

"… For once I'm glad I listened to you" she said sticking her tongue out playfully at him, with him doing the same back. They then laughed at their childishness. "All we have to do know is contact the client and tell her she'll find the item in her locker and done!"

"Right!" Lucy took out a phone from her pocket and texted the client telling them the mission was a success. The phone was one they used especially to contact clients. The clients would have to find out from others in the school the number or email address to contact them.

"Well we're done and it's late do I'm going to head off home now"

"hmm, why don't come over to my house for dinner again?" "My mum and dad won't mind nor will Wendy"

"Thanks Natsu but I can't always bother your family and I'm sure Gajeel would mind"

"Who cares about metal face? And it won't be a bother, they basically want you to live with us!" "besides you only live down the street so I can walk you back after" Natsu said with a toothy grin, causing Lucy to blush a little.

"b…but…" she was cut off with Natsu dragging her to his house. "Natsu! Are you sure it's fine?"

"Of course, like I said they love having you there"

"… okay, fine!" Lucy said with a smile occupying her lips.

"Good!" Natsu said still dragging her to his home.

Some of you might be confused why Lucy seems to visit the Dragoneel household a lot and why they were stealing from the school. That is because Lucy lives alone. She was isolated from the world because of her father. He changed for the worse, after her mother, Layla's death when she was only 6 years old. Her father, Jude, decided he wanted to keep Lucy's talents to himself and use it for the prosperity of his company and neglected Lucy. He kept her confined in her own home or 'prison' as she called it. Her father passed away when she was 13 and she was sent to some 'family friends'. They only wanted her talents and her inheritance, which she'd rightfully get at 18. Different families 'friends' took her in, for less than a year, before Master Makarov found her and immediately noticed her talents. He just didn't know at the time how talented and gifted she was.

He gave her a real home and enrolled her into his school for the last year of middle school. When she first enrolled she had to do a series of tests, the results shocked all the teachers in the academy and she was admitted a place in the elite class and given her own workroom and facilities. She was on her way to her classroom and that's how she met Natsu. He took her to her class and even introduced his friends to her. They all immediately became good friends. Later that day she also, found, they didn't live too far from each other and became best friends easily.

When they started High School, Natsu and some of his friends became a part of the student council and that when he started being a thief. On their way home, one day, he just said:

**Flashback **

"_I want a but more excitement in my life"_

_"Huh? What do you mean? The school is crazy, isn't that enough"_

_"I mean something different, that makes your adrenaline rush with excitement"_

_"Hmm… what so you have in mind?" He thought for a moment before replying._

_"I'll become a thief!" _

_"WHAT?! Are you out of my mind, you're going to break the law for 'more excitement in your life'?"_

_"No! I mean a good thief"_

_"… right… because that makes a difference?"_

_"We can help people from our academy steal stuff back for them and it can be a small business too!" he said like he made a big discovery._

_"Are you being serious? And what do you mean by 'we'?_

_"Yep! And me and you of course!" he said with a big toothy grin. She could never resist that big smile of his. _

**_Sigh_**_ "fine! But we have to try and not steal anything that has a big monetary value and is mainly just important because of memories"_

_"Deal!" _

**Flashback end**

After that they spent a few days in her personal workroom and made an account where they could take a small payment from the clients. She even made an email account and a mobile like device for it, to contact the clients. She knew Natsu was very athletic so he'd be fine with escaping if need be, but she decided to make gadgets for him to make it easier, like the glass repairing spray. Since then she's made a lot more gadgets like hover shoes, voice recording pen, night-vision glasses, communicator badges with ear pieces, etc. They left the contact details around school for a few days before erasing them. They got their first client and that's how they started the hire a 'thief' business.

Lucy spaced out thinking about the past and she hadn't realised she arrived at Natsu's house until he called her.

"Luce? You okay?" he asked, a worried expression adorning his face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine, just spaced out a little" she replied with an awkward laugh.

"If you say so, weirdo"

"If I'm weird, you're weirder" she said with a pout

"No I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Are"

"Not!"

They argued like this for a while until a woman's voice stopped them.

"Are you both going to stand out there arguing, or are you both going to come inside?" the woman said with amusement coating her words. They looked at each other realising they were arguing in front of Natsu's house and immediately went in.

"I'm home!" Natsu shouted.

"Tthank y…you for having mme over!" Lucy stuttered a little embarrassed.

"Welcome home Natsu and you're always welcome here Lucy"

* * *

**How was it? please R&R! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys, Chapter 2 is here! :) Hope you like it! please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"I'm home!" Natsu shouted.

"Tthank y…you for having mme over!" Lucy stuttered a little embarrassed.

"Welcome home Natsu and you're always welcome here Lucy"

A tint of pink covered Lucy's cheeks at the woman's reply, she was feeling a little bashful. She was about to speak until she was tackled into a hug by a petite bluenette.

* * *

"Lucy-san!" the girl giggled as Lucy hugged back "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked with big hopeful eyes, earning a giggle from Lucy.

"Hello Wendy and I-"

"Yes she is!" Natsu said cutting Lucy off, mid-sentence.

"Of course she is!" a man's voice boomed as he appeared by the door.

"Looks like I am…" Lucy said giggling a little with Wendy.

"Speaking of dinner I'm going to make it now," The woman said walking down the hall and towards, what we can presume, the kitchen.

"I'll come with you and make yourself home Lucy!" the man shouted.

"Okay, thank you Grandeeny and Igneel" Lucy said with a big smile.

"So how did it go this time Lucy-san, Natsu-san?" Wendy whispered to them. Meet Wendy Marvell, Natsu's half sister. Their parents married only 3 years ago, so she has her mother's maiden name, as they didn't change it to Dragoneel. She's 12 years old and in the elite class of Fairy Academy. She specialises in physics, biology and health studies. She is the youngest student in the elite class. If you're injured or unwell, Wendy is the person to go to. She is, also, one of three people that know about Natsu and Lucy's secret and helps cover for Natsu when need be.

"It was easy!"

"Natsu… we almost got caught because YOU sneezed" Lucy said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"But he didn't catch us or see us because of my cool plan of wearing ninja clothes!" he defended.

"In which, I'm **actuall****_y_**glad I listened to" she said with emphasis on 'actually'.

"Exactly!" Natsu said, his pride showing causing Wendy and Lucy to sweat drop because he got complimented AND insulted at the same time.

"… As long as the mission is complete, it's fine," Wendy said "And that nobody recognised you both." She added.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Lucy said together and high fived each other. I

f you're wondering why people aren't questioning the two in all-black ninja costumes, the reason is simple. They took them off whilst they were walking to Natsu's house and stuffed them in Lucy's bag so no one would be suspicious. They, of course, had clothes underneath.

The three were laughing as they walked towards the living room. You could hear noise coming from the television from there.

"Looks like bunny girl is here again" a teen boy with many piercings said.

"I'm not bunny girl!" Lucy snapped, "I have a name and it's Lucy, L.U.C.Y. so use it!" the said girl snapped.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied in a casual manner.

"Gajeel-san, it's not nice to call Lucy-san names." Wendy scolded.

"Yeah, metal head!" Natsu added causing Wendy to sweat drop.

"Shut up Salamander!" meet Gajeel Redfox. He's Natsu and Wendy's cousin. His mother passed away when he was young, leaving him and his father. Two years ago his father started travelling around the world, leaving him with the Dragoneels. He's 17 years old and in the A-class in Fairy Academy. He's ranked 20th in the school. He's the second person that knows about the secret because he ears dropped on one of Lucy and Natsu's conversations. He sometimes helps with information gathering on the clients.

"You two better not start a fight or mum will come!" Wendy said, noticing what the name-calling was going to start.

"You know what happened the last time you fought in front of Grandeey!" Lucy added. The mention of Grandeeny immediately stopped the two, causing them to shiver at the memory of her shouting and threatening them. The two then settled down and played with their cats Happy and Lily, while Wendy and Lucy played with Carla.

The three of them each have a cat. Natsu's cat was called Happy and he was blue. Whilst Natsu was planning a prank against his best friend Gray, he accidently dyed his fur blue and he just stayed that way for some reason. Gajeel's cat was called Lily. He's black and has a small scar on above his left eye. The scar was caused when Lily was fighting with another cat. Wendy's cat was named Carla and she was white. The four of them, also, watched TV until they were called for dinner.

"This is very delicious Grandeeny!" Lucy said, "I can never get tired of your cooking." She added.

"Oh, Thank you Lucy, you are always welcome here!" Grandeeny said with a smile, "In fact, I wouldn't mind you living here, I have a room for you prepared whenever you want!" she said causing every one to sweat drop.

"Um… thank you but I-I can't always bother you" Lucy said, declining her offer politely.

"Nonsense! Having you here would be a pleasure, no bother at all!" Grandeeny said, trying to sweet talk Lucy into living with them. "Natsu will listen to you, so it would actually make things easier instead." She added, causing Lucy to laugh awkwardly.

"Yep, you got him whipped!" Gajeel added laughing with Igneel and causing Natsu to glare at him.

"Haha, so young and he's already got a girl controlling him." Igneel laughed causing Natsu to direct the glare towards him and Grandeeny to join in glaring at her husband. **Cough** "Anyway, honey, I don't think you should pressure Lucy in to staying if she doe-" Igneel was cut off by Grandeeny's glare. "But I would be happy to include you in the family, Lucy" he quickly added and sighed as Grandeeny gave an approving nod.

"You make it sound like she's marrying into the family." Gajeel said making lucy's face turn crimson at the thought but she quickly pushed the thought back.

"Um… well… I really couldn't." Lucy said meekly, trying to ignore Gajeel's comment.

"I wouldn't mind either, it would be fun having Lucy-san here!" Wendy added. "It'd be like getting a sister." Grandeeny seemed to be thinking over what everyone was saying until a smile appeared on her face. For some reason, Lucy didn't like it!

"It'd be annoying, if she stays here, we should put her in a cage like a bunny!" Gajeel joked.

"That's not ver-" Wendy started but was cut off by her mother's outburst.

"Gajeel, that's a good idea!" Grandeeny shouted.

"WHAT!" everyone said.

"HUH? What? Putting her in a cage?" Gajeel asked dumbly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked giving him a strange look. "I meant about Lucy marrying into the family!" she added, like it was obvious.

"HUH?" Everyone said. The thoughts '_is she crazy?'_ was going through everyone's minds. However, they were all scared of the lady to voice their thoughts.

"She can marry Natsu!" she added.

"WHAT!?" Natsu and Lucy both shouted, with Natsu spitting his food out and Lucy almost choking on hers. They both turned a bright shade of red.

"Umm, dear, I don't think that's a good idea." Igneel added cautiously with Natsu and Lucy nodding their heads ferociously in agreement. Gajeel was frozen solid and Wendy was daydreaming about Lucy being her sister.

"Why not?" Grandeeny said in a whiney voice. "They'd look cute together!" she pouted.

"Well..." Igneel started, trying to think why.

"It's not like they don't like each other!" Natsu and Lucy were going redder by the second.

"We're too young!" Lucy blurted out. Everyone stared at Lucy. She looked at Natsu with pleading eyes, telling him to continue.

"Plus… we're not even dating!" then all eyes turned to him. "Er… We can't marry without even having dated before!" while he said this, Lucy's face was going brighter and started travelling to her ears. She thought she'd burst, if she were to go redder than she was now.

"They're right you know!" Igneel added.

Sigh "I suppose…" they sighed in relief, glad they got the crazy idea out of her head. "So… when are two going to date?" she asked looking at Lucy and then Natsu. Their faces that just started cooling down, heated up again.

"MUM!" "GRANDEENY!" the two blushing teens shouted.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Grandeeny teasing the two and trying to get them together. Whilst Wendy and Gajeel had snapped out of their states and joined in the teasing. Whereas Igneel just there giving apologetic looks to the two that were pleading with their eyes to him, to get his wife to stop.

**Walk to Lucy's House**

They walked in a peaceful silence, both glad they were away from the teasing.

"Sorry about my mum." Natsu said, breaking the silence.

"It's fine, I'm used to it now!" they both laughed a little. "Though it escalated a little today."

"That goes to show how much she wants you to be a part of the family." He said with a light laugh. He didn't know but Lucy face was slightly flushed at the thought.

"… Yeah." Lucy replied not knowing what to say. "Um… Oh yeah! We received another request!"

"Hmm…" Natsu said thinking. "Then we better research the client tomorrow!" he said grinning at Lucy. She nodded her head in reply. They soon arrived at Lucy small house, much to their displeasure. Lucy walked up to her door and turned around to face Natsu.

"Thank you," she said with a dazzling smile that made natsu blush a little. "You didn't have to walk me home, it's only 5 minutes away."

"I wanted to!" he blurted out causing the two to turn pink. "Er… plus my mum would kill me if I didn't." He added, making Lucy frown a little but smiled again when she saw the pink on his cheeks. She giggled a bit. "Well, see you tomorrow." She said with a wave.

"Yeah, See ya!"

**The Next Morning, in school, before the bell**

"So the client, this time, is Ichiya Vandalay?" Natsu asked. They were currently in Lucy's workroom and on her computer and phone, looking at the new requests.

"Yep!" Lucy replied. "He wants… er… some of Erza's… er… "

"Erza's what?"

"Hair." Natsu froze thinking he had to try and get some of Erza's hair.

"We also have two other clients requesting for Mirajane's hair as well…"

"Mira's?" Lucy nodded in reply. He gave Lucy a look.

"It's kinda creepy, I know!"

"It is! But it's the new craze." A petite girl suddenly said, joining in their conversation.

"Levy-chan don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but you called me to meet you for information right?" Meet Levy McGarden, a petite, 17 year old bluenette. She's ranked 4th in Fairy Academy and in the A-class. Best friend of Lucy Heartifilia. She's a part of the newspaper club and found out about the secret when she was trying to find the mysterious 'Thief for hire' and found out their secret. Instead of exposing them, she kept it secret and helps, along side Gajeel, to find out information.

"Yeah I did." Lucy said.

"So what do you mean by 'it's the new craze'?" Natsu asked.

"It's a new love charm that's been going around the school." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. "You have to take a few strands of the person you like's hair and put it in a small pouch." She stopped to let them process the information. They nodded to tell her to carry on. "Then you have to keep the pouch on your person for 2 weeks and the person you like will return your feelings." She said, "Or so the rumour says."

"Hmm… its still kinda weird." Lucy said, with the two agreeing, silently. "So what do you think Natsu? Think you going to accept it or not?" she asked.

"Um… I really don't want to approach Erza, she's a monster!" he replied dramatically.

"Well either way we need the clients information first. So we'll leave that to Levy and Gajeel, while I'll look at his records."

"Right! I'll investigate school rumours and Gajeel will probably follow the client, like usual" Levy said, "and Lu-chan, isn't that illegal!?"

"Not if they don't know… Lucy's smart!" Natsu said grinning at Lucy.

"As long as I hide any trace of me being in the records, it's fine." Lucy said, ignoring Natsu's comment.

The school bell then rang, telling the three they had to get to their first class.

"Target, Ichiya Vandalay…" Natsu said, confirming the client name. "Mission start!"

* * *

**How was it? I thought I'd try the crazy mum that try's to set their kids up! **

**Thank you for reading! please R&R! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOO! New chapter at last, It's over 3000 words, YAY! Longest so far!**

**Hope you guys like it! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

The school bell then rang, telling the three they had to get to their first class.

"Target, Ichiya Vandalay…" Natsu said, confirming the client's name. "Mission start!"

* * *

**The Elite Class**

Lucy ran into the classroom and took her seat next to Wendy, just before their teacher, Mavis Vermillion came in. At times like these, she's glad the elite classes' personal facilities are in the same building as the classroom. Though it's a pain having to travel to the high school building for break or lunch. You see, Fairy academy has 5 separate buildings, on the school grounds. They are: the middle school building, high school building, the college / university building and the elite building.

"Good morning everyone!" Mavis said, making her way behind the desk.

"Good morning!" The class said back.

"Okay class, I'm going to take the register!" Mavis said, pulling herself up to the chair. "Chelia Blendy."

"Here!"

"Eve Tearm"

"Here! You're cute today too"

"Hibiki Lates." Mavis continued, ignoring Eve's flirting.

"Here and you're beautiful as always." Hibiki flirted, sparkling.

"… Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki." Hearing his name, Lucy perked up a bit, realising he was in the same class as her. It made her wonder why, she never knew or noticed.

"Yes," Ichiya replied with his silky voice. "Lovely parfum!" he said, whilst giving Mavis a rose, making her shiver and cringe.

"Er… Thank you?" she said trying to be polite "Jellal Fernandes."

"Here."

"Lucy Heartfillia."

"Yes!"

"Meredy."

"Here!"

"Ren Akatsuki."

"Yes… It's not like I'm in here for your lesson." He replied, causing everyone to sweat drop at his tsundere antics.

"Ultear Milkovich."

"Here."

"And lastly, Wendy Marvell."

"Um… here!"

"That's everyone then!" Mavis said happily. "Today everyone is going to work on their weakest subjects." There was a small pause before she continued. "Lucy and Jellal, continue working on you're latest creations!"

"Yes Miss. Mavis!" the class said in unison. Mavis Vermillion is the founder of Fairy Academy. She is only 12 years old and opened the academy when she was 6. She is a prodigy and was at the level of a professor by the time the school opened. She is respected by the whole school and created it especially for the people who are isolated by society. She also created a 'house' system (Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Crime Sociere) in which they compete in during events but this is mainly to allow the students to create strong bonds. Normally, the students are allowed to pick what house they are in and under certain circumstances, they may change houses.

"Wendy?" Lucy said, getting the young girls attention.

"Yes Lucy-san?"

"Since when was Ichiya in our class?"

"He's been there for a while." Wendy said, thinking. "He was already here, when I started attending the elite class."

"… Do you know anything about him?"

"Um… he flirts with girls a lot, he's the leader of the Trimens and he's a member of the Blue Pegasus house."

"Hm…"

"Is he Natsu-san's next client?" She whispered, after looking around to make sure no one was listeneing. Lucy nodded in reply.

"Well, possible client… We have to observe him first." Lucy said whilst making her latest gadget.

"Oh, okay," "What are you making Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, timidly.

"Oh, it's my latest creation called Lyra. I'm planning on making a set of them, each with different names." Lucy replied excitedly and eyes shining at her ideas.

"It looks like a key!" Wendy said.

"Yep! It's going to play music, like a mini music box."

"That sounds really wonderful!"

"It also releases a gas that will knock people out… like chloroform." Lucy added, nonchalantly.

"… Oh…" Wendy said, not knowing what to say.

**The A Class **

Natsu and Levy got to class 5 minutes late. Lucky for them, the teacher wasn't there yet. Unlucky for them, Erza Scarlett was.

"Why are you both late?" Erza said in a stern voice.

"Um… Well…" Natsu tried to think of an excuse. When he couldn't think of one, he looked at Levy for help.

"We were helping Lu-chan with her… research!" Levy added.

"And why would she need both your help when she's a prodigy?" Erza said eyeing the two that were shaking uncontrollably.

"She… er… needed us to… help carry some of it because there was so much!" Levy said "Right Natsu?"

"AYE!" Natsu squeaked.

"Hm… fine, I'll let you off seeing as Clive sensei isn't here yet." Erza said. "Now hurry to your seats!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They both said whilst running to their seats. Erza Scarlett is 18 years old, in the A-Class. She's the Vice-President of the student council and known as the Titania for her strict conduct in school. She is ranked 2nd and is in Fairy Tail house along with Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Wendy.

In the background, you could hear Gray snickering at Natsu being scolded by Erza.

"Serves you right Flame Brain!"

"Do you wanna start Ice Popsicle?" Natsu and Gray banged their foreheads together, ready to fight.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza shouted.

"NO!" Gray said immediately "We're friends!" At the sound of Erza's booming voice, they put their arms around each other.

"AYE!" Natsu added.

"Good!" Gray Fullbuster is 17 years old and ranked 6th within the school. He is the treasurer of the student council and in the Fairy Tail house. He is the rival and best friend of Natsu and also has a stripping problem.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!" A girl with short blue hair, curled at the ends said, with hearts in her eyes.

"AH! Where are they?" said boy went searching for them.

"Gray-sama, Juvia will help!" Juvia Lockser is 17 years old and ranked 7th within the school. She is the student council reporter and in the Fairy Tail house. She has a not-so-secret crush on Gray. She also, deems any girl that gets close to him, a love rival.

The door then burst open revealing a muscular man with reddish- orange hair. Their teacher, Gildarts Clive, was 15 minutes late to the lesson as usual. Everyone became quiet and settled down into their assigned seats.

"Okay brats, I'm not gonna bother doing the register," Guildats stated "Continue doing your assignments, wake me up when the lessons finished." Everyone in the class sweat dropped at the unenthusiastic teacher. The class soon merged into their friendship groups, talking and doing little work.

"Erza, can I ask you something?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." Erza replied, whilst doing the work.

"Do you know someone called Ichiya?" Erza immediately froze and started shaking after hearing the name.

"Um… I-I do. Why?"

"Just wondering… Are you okay?" Natsu asked, "You're sweating a lot."

"I'm fine… Lets just say Ichiya creeps me out." Erza said whilst shivering at a memory.

"Hm… Okay!" After seeing Erza's reaction he thought it would be best, not to push for more information about their relationship. He was thinking Lucy would get more information anyway and he was scared of what Erza might do, if he asked.

**Break Time - Outside**

Natsu and his friends from the Fairy Tail house all on their way to the elite building to meet Lucy.

"Kyaa! It's people from the A-Class!" A student they passed by whispered.

"And Natsu-sama is there too!"

"Erza and Mira are there, they're so pretty!"

"Levy and Gajeel too! They're sooo cute!" Hearing this, the said two people's cheeks marked a spot of pink.

"Awhh! I want the prince to look over here…"

"I really want to date him!"

"I know! But he's with Lucy, right?"

"Yeah, they're the perfect couple… The prince and princess!" For those of you that don't know, Natsu is one of the few princes of the school, along with the Trimens. Whereas, Lucy is one of the princesses: along with Wendy (the little princess) and Mirajane Strauss. Erza is known as the queen.

"But Gray's good too!" A girl whispered.

"Yeah… but he's with Juvia." The other girl said after getting a glare from Juvia.

"I think we're getting a lot of attention again…" Natsu said feeling a little uncomfortable with the staring and whispering.

"You should be used to it by now." Erza said.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

"Come on, I'm sure Lucy is waiting for us." Gray said.

"I bet Wendy wants to see us too!" Mirajane added.

"Yeah! She has friends in the middle school section, I'm sure she wants to be with people her own age." Levy continued for Mira.

'Let's hurry then! We wouldn't want them to wait." Erza said in a stern voice. She got nods and "Yes's" in reply. Meet Mirajane Strauss. She's 18 years old and in the A-Class. She is ranked 3rd and is the rival of Erza. She is in the Fairy Tail house and models for the 'Sorcerers Weekly' magazine. She is also, the secretary of the student council and is the elder sister of Lisanna and Elfman.

After walking for a few minutes, the group were nearing the elite building. However, lots of noise could be heard. The reason being, the elite class, exiting the building. The only time other students would see them was during break or lunch as the elite building was off limits because the experiments the students do, could be dangerous. However, with special permission the other students can enter, like with Levy and Natsu. But they have limited access inside.

As they neared, one of the students shouting something caught his ear.

"Kya! Lucy and Hibiki are together!" His eyes started searching for the pair, frantically.

"Are those two together?" "They'd make a cute couple!" Natsu felt a sharp pain in his chest after hearing those words. _'They'd make a cute couple.'_ He suddenly felt like punching Hibiki and running away with Lucy afterwards.

"Ehhh? But Natsu is with Lucy, right?"

"Oh! I forgot!"

"You're so silly, they're perfect for each other!" A big grin reached Natsu's face after hearing that. _"Perfect for each other… Beat that! Hibiki!" _Natsu thought. He didn't know why he felt so happy after hearing those words but it just did.

"Stop spacing out flame-brain, we have to find Lucy and Wendy."

"Thinking about bunny girl?" Gajeel added, raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up, I know, ice-popsicle!" "And I-I'm not metal head!"

"Sure… Gihi." Gajeel added before the two started fighting.

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Lizar-"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza interrupted.

"NO!" the boys said in unison hugging each other.

"Oh dear!" Mira said watching the three with Gajeel, Levy and Juvia.

"Good!"

"Juvia will always be on Gray-sama's side!" Juvia said.

"Ah! I see Lucy. LUCY!" Natsu shouted.

**Lucy POV**

"Well thanks Hibiki!" I said. "That helped a lot."

"No problem beautiful!" Hibiki said, grabbing my hand. "I hoped you learned more about us!" Then he kissed my hand, which I quickly pulled away. Then I suddenly heard a familiar voice call me and I quickly turned to that direction. Ah! Pink. That's him!

"Natsu!" I shouted back, "Bye Hibiki, got to go!"

"Okay, see you later!" I ran over to Wendy and grabbed her before going to the group, ignoring the shouting and whispers.

"Hey guys!" When I reached them, I was shocked when Natsu suddenly hugged me. Wah! My face must be so red! He pulled away and flashed me a big grin. It always makes me happy when he smiles so innocently.

"Hey! Luce!"

"Natsu, is something wrong?"

"Nope, why?"

"Hm… no reason. I just didn't expect a hug."

"I just felt like giving you one!" Natsu grinned again, making me flush a little and smile back. The sound of coughing reminded me that the others were here too, making me flush a little more.

"Um… Bye Natsu-san and see you in class Lucy-san" Wendy said before running over to her friends. Hm… I thought she wanted to greet everyone.

"Stop flirting and hurry up!" Gray said. "We talked to Wendy for a while but you two seemed like you were in your own world there." Oh! So that's why… WHAT! That's so embarrassing!

"Get a room!" Gajeel snickered.

"Gajeel! I think its sweet!" Levy scolded. "It's like they're confessing their love for each other without directly saying anything!"

"Levy-chan!" I shouted at her going redder by the second. Natsu seemed to be frozen. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Oh! I didn't know you two were in that kind of relationship." Erza said looking at the two and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We're no-" I started until Mira interrupted with her squealing.

"I knew it! Are you two dating now?"

"NO!" We both shouted. I'm sure if I were standing with Erza, I'd blend right in!

"Juvia is glad Lucy-san is no longer Juvia's love rival." I never was though…

"Anyway lets find a spot at the benches!" Levy said changing the topic. I looked at Levy and gave her a silent thank you and she gave me a wink in return.

When everyone sat down on a bench and were engaged in a conversation, I quickly slipped a note to Levy telling her, Natsu and Gajeel to meet me at the beginning of lunch.

When break was nearing the end we all got up and got ready to leave for lessons.

"Guys, I'll be a little late at lunch today, so I'll met you there." I said to them. They all nodded and went our separate ways. I glanced behind me and saw Gajeel, Levy and Natsu whispering. Looks like she told them.

**Lunch – Lucy's Lab (Normal POV)**

"Hey Luce / Lu-chan!" Natsu and Levy said walking into her Lab with Gajeel following behind.

"Hey guys!"

"So, what do you have?" Natsu asked, turning serious.

"Quite a bit actually," Lucy said, whilst typing on her computer. "Ichiya's the leader of the Trimens, the son of the owners of 'Kotobuki Parfums,' a famous perfume brand, he also-"

"Kinda obvious, with his last name being Kotobuki." Gajeel remarked, cutting Lucy off and receiving a glare from her.

"Suppose… but it's a really, really famous brand!" Levy added.

"Yep, they have sooo many types of perfumes… have you tried the recent sce-" Lucy said but was cut off by Natsu.

"You're going off topic…"

"Right…" Lucy said, a little embarrassed. "He has some obsession with Erza and asked her out on lots of dates"

"Creepy…" Levy remarked with a shiver.

"Yeah! But he has no criminal record, so he hasn't stalked or anything… And he's, also in the elite class," Lucy said. "Which I didn't know, until today…" Lucy added with a nervous laugh.

"I could have told you that, bunny girl!" Gajeel snorted, receiving another glare from Lucy.

"I knew too…" Levy said, giving her friend an apologetic smile.

"How could you not know?" Natsu asked.

"Well… I'm hardly in class because I'm allowed to stay in my workroom or lab," Lucy said. "And if I'm in… I must have… blocked… his presence?" She added sheepishly.

"Lu-chan! That's so mean!"

"Harsh! Bunny girl, harsh!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lucy pouted.

"Back to the topic!" Natsu said, getting annoyed that they keep going off topic.

"Um… that's all I got…"

"Okay, Gajeel, Levy, you both got anything?"

"Not much that hasn't already been said," Levy said. "Only that he's quite popular with girls, for some reason." She looked at Gajeel to tell him to speak.

"Same as the Shrimp, not much… Only that he's nicer to girls than guys," Gajeel said. "Apart from that, he lives a pretty normal life."

"Okay, well he creeps Erza out!" Natsu started, everyone immediately looked at him. "As soon as I mentioned his name, she started shivering and sweating!" The three looked wide-eyed at him.

"To think something or someone can actually scare her! Gihi" Gajeel laughed.

"Well she is still a girl!" Levy said looking at Gajeel disapprovingly.

"But Erza is really tough… Do you want to take this job Natsu?" Lucy asked, hesitantly.

"Hm…" Natsu was currently weighing the pros and cons. "How much is he paying?"

"Um… 3000 jewels." Lucy said looking up from her computer. "That's a lot, just for hair."

"Must be important to him!" Levy said. "It's harmless but Erza will be mad…"

"Just do it Salamander! Who cares?"

"Fine, we'll accept!" Natsu said with an evil glint in his eyes. "This is payback for Erza being a monster! She won't find out." He added with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Um… Natsu, I'll just email him that we accepted the request." Lucy said, with them thinking Erza probably will find out.

"Right! We better get to the lunch hall or everyone will get suspicious." Levy said, getting their attention.

"I'll leave a bit after you guys, it'll be even more suspicious with us arriving together." Lucy said. They nodded at her in reply and acknowledgment to what she said, but Natsu stayed behind.

"So… now we plan, how to get her hair." Natsu said.

"She has a lot of attention to detail so I doubt we'll find any on her brush and it'd be suspicious if we asked for some…" Lucy said, getting ready to leave. They both walked out and Lucy locked the lab door. They headed down the stairs, as her lab was on the second floor.

"Well we could try, we won't know if we don't." Natsu said, walking beside Lucy.

"I guess so, I'll ask to borrow her brush and if that doesn't work, we can try something else. They stopped outside the elite building.

"Right!" Natsu said with a grin. She grinned back, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Well, you better go… I'm taking the long way to the Lunch hall, so it won't seem weird!"

"Why?" Natsu asked, giving her a funny look.

"We don't want to cause a misunderstanding, right?" Lucy said with a wink. He blinked at her, giving her a blank look. "Anyways, see you in a few!" And she walked off. Natsu started walking in the opposite direction, thinking about what she said. He reached the doors to the Lunch hall. He pushed them open and his eyes widened as realization hit him. His face was stained in pink, reaching his ears as he reached the group of friends.

"Oh, there's Flame brain!"

"Why are you la-" Erza started, but cut herself off. "Whats wrong? Why are you so red?" he looked at her as he sat down. He went redder as images flashed across his head.

"N-n-not-t-thing!" Natsu stuttered.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said as she arrived at the table. They greeted her back and Natsu face changed to a bright red at the sound of her voice."Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, noticing his read features. He looked up at her, she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature and his face went on fire.

"I-I-I'm f-fine."

"Hm… you sure?" He nodded in reply. "Okay, if you say so." Mira, who noticed the change in colour on Natsu's face, grinned. An overly innocent smile! She had an evil glint in her eye as she watched the exchange between them.

"Oh dear!" Mira said. _'The next couple to add into my matchmaking book… Natsu and Lucy!"_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Mira's up to no good again! ;) I wasn't too sure about this chapter but I thought I'd post it anyway.**

**Please R&R! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter up! I had lots of ideas so I wrote the next chapter quickly :)**

**There's a little vote for the story, details at the end :) **

**Please R&R!**

* * *

"Oh dear!" Mira said. 'The next couple to add into my matchmaking book… Natsu and Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Erza, would you mind if I borrowed your hair brush?" I asked, "My hairs gotten a bit messy from… experimenting!"

"Er, sure." Erza replied, passing the brush to me and giving me a strange look. I looked at the brush before taking my side ponytail out and brushing the strands of hair. I mentally sighed because there wasn't even one strand of Erza's hair in her brush. I tied the ponytail back into place before handing the brush back to Erza.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Lucy." I glanced at Natsu and scrunched up my eyebrows to tell him, the plan failed. He sighed and got his phone out and started tapping on the screen. Then my pocket started vibrating. I took my phone from the pocket and noticed a message from Natsu. I glanced at him but he was already in a conversation with Gray and Gajeel. Hmm… let's see.

'Just improvise… =D' My jaw dropped but I quickly recovered. A vein appeared above my eyebrow as I glared at the message, trying not to Lucy kick the pinkette beside me. That's it? Just improvise? Urghh and he's supposed to be the leader. Why do I have to rack my brain for ideas for him? I could be working on my new inventions. Sigh I'm glad I'm smart, sometimes… hopefully this will work.

"Hey Erza?" said girl looked at me before replying.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep over at your house tomorrow night? It's a Saturday so we don't have to worry about school." This caught the attention of the others.

"Hm… I suppose there's no trouble but why, so suddenly?" I looked at my lap and thought for a few minutes.

"I guess it get's a bit lonely when you live alone." This seemed to spark Mira's interest. I'm getting a bad feeling about this now.

"Why don't we make this into a sleep over for the girls?" Mira asked cheerfully. "If you're getting lonely then the more the merrier right?"

"I don't mind, it will be interesting," Erza added. "What do you girls think?" She looked at Levy-chan and Juvia. They answered almost immediately.

"Sure!" Levy-chan said.

"Juvia doesn't mind."

"Then a girls sleepover it is!" Mira said, excited. Great, the more people there are the harder it's going to be! I sighed inwardly. A girl with short white hair ran to us, panting and taking a seat at one of the empty chairs. Oh! I was wondering where Lisanna was!

"Sorry… pant… I'm… pant… late guys!" Lisanna said, still out of breath. "What did I miss?"

"Okay and I'll let you off for being late, Lisanna!" Erza said sternly.

"The girls are having a sleepover at Erza's! Tomorrow night!" Mira said.

"Is Lisanna-san going to go?" Juvia asked.

"Everyone's going!" Levy-chan added.

"Hm… Sure!" Lisanna said with a smile. I suppose it will be fun… but why am I getting a bad feeling about this? It's starting to bug me a bit. "We should invite Cana too!" Lisanna continued.

"And Wendy!" Mira added; her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Good idea, I shall ask Cana later." Erza said. "Natsu shall tell Wendy about our plans."

"AYE!" Natsu said with a salute, not daring going against Erza's order.

"Where is Cana, by the way?" Levy-chan asked.

"Probably drunk somewhere, like usual." Gajeel grunted, with Gray agreeing.

"I will talk to her about that later!" Erza said in a low voice making everyone shiver and think 'Poor Cana!' After a few minutes of silence, Juvia broke it.

"Juvia thinks it will be fun with all the girls." She said with a faint smile. Fun? But… urghh, why do I feel so unsettled?

"Yeah! That's all of us together!" Levy said and looked towards me. "… Lu-chan, you okay? You haven't spoken for a while."

"Hm?" I looked up and everyone was looking at me. "Oh! I'm fine, I just spaced out a bit." I gave them a smile to reassure them.

"Luce, you sure?" Natsu said frowning. I made Natsu worry about me. I flashed him my brightest smile.

"Yep, I'm fine, so don't worry!" I said whilst poking his scrunched up eyebrows. He grinned at me.

"Good!" He then turned back to the conversation with the boys. I smiled lightly to myself. I'm sure it's just me overthinking things. Yep! That must be it! However, unbeknownst to me the girls glanced at each other, witnessing the scene, they then gave each other a sly smile. I shivered a little. Hm? Maybe it's getting a little cold…

"So, we'll meet at my house tomorrow evening at… 6?" Erza asked. She received yep's, okays and sure's as a reply. Now… to form a plan to get her hair…

Time Skip – The Sleepover (Normal POV)

Before we get started on the sleepover, Lisanna Strauss is 17 years old and in the A-class. She is ranked 8th and is in the newspaper club with Levy. Lisanna is, also, in Fairy Tail house. She is twins with Elfman Strauss and younger by 12 hours due to complications during birth. She is a childhood friend of Natsu, Gray, Erza and Cana.

Everyone was sitting in a circle in the middle of Erza's room. They had just finished playing board games and started chatting.

"So…" Mira started, "Who does everyone like?"

"N-n-no o-one!" Erza stuttered.

"You mean Jellal, right?" Levy said in a singsong voice, making Erza turn a shade of pink.

"C'mon, it's obvious!" Cana said slurring her words, already drunk and still drinking.

"M-ma-aybbe…" Stuttered Erza again, diverting her gaze from the group. The girls all gasp, while Cana laughed, as Erza basically admitted she liked Jellal.

"Do you really Erza-san?" Wendy asked timidly.

"I KNEW IT!" Mira squealed. "Now… all you need to do is-" she started but was cut off by Erza.

"W-what about Levy and Gajeel?" Erza said, all attention now on Levy as she cooled her face down. It was now Levy's turn to go pink. She took a few breaths before answering and forcing the blush down.

"What about us?" Levy asked in a forced bored tone.

"Juvia thinks Levy-san likes Gajeel." Juvia said.

"N-n-no, I-I-I don't!" Levy protested whilst stuttering, the blush making it's way to her face again.

"Don't lie Levy-chan!" Lucy said in a singsong voice, giving the bluenette a slight nudge with her elbow.

"LU-CHAN!" She received a giggle in reply.

"I didn't know you liked Gajeel-san, Levy-san!" Wendy said.

"It was obvious Wendy!" Cana nodded and the other girls nodded in agreement. Levy's face grew hotter as she tried to change the topic.

"W-w-well, what about Lu-chan and Natu then?" And… success!

"Huh?" Lucy said as everyone eagerly waited for her reply. She was now thinking, 'This is probably why I had a bad feeling… damn my smart ideas and girl-talk!' "We're just friends!" And everyone fell at her denseness.

"Oh c'mon, you two are the most obvious out of everyone!" Cana shouted, annoyed as everyone agreed. Lucy tried protesting against everyone but they wouldn't hear it.

"Love rival should be with Natsu… Then you won't be Juvia's love rival anymore." Juvia said making everyone sweat drop.

"But I'm not yo-" Lucy started but was cut off by Erza.

"Hm… So you had that kind of relationship with Natsu?" Erza asked rhetorically.

"Yeah Lu-chan, it's obvious you like each other!"

"That's a lie! How?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

"Um… well…" Wendy started but unsure about continuing. Mira had a glint in her eyes as she realised Wendy might know something they didn't… Maybe they were secretly dating? Or already kissed! Was what she was thinking.

"Go on Wendy!" Mira said with a smile that said the silent 'TELL US NOW!', making the young girl nervous.

"W-well, Lucy-san goes to our house a lot and they've held hands before," Wendy started but was interrupted by Mira squealing. "And they almost k-k-kissed before too…" everyone stared at the young girl stunned and Mira fainted after more squealing.

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Well…" Levy started but was interrupted by a tomato red Lucy.

"First! He was dragging me around and he was holding my WRIST," Lucy started, hearing groans from the girls and "It's still body contact" from Cana. "Secondly, Grandeeny pushed us together AND tripped me, so I fell on him… TRIPPED! GOT IT!" Lucy said, raising her voice and panting a little as she let her anger out. Levy and Lisanna pouted. Mira had just woken up.

"It was still an almost kiss!" Levy pouted, catching Mira's attention.

"If anything, Natsu DEFINITELY likes you!" Lisanna added, with the other girls agreeing, yet again.

"Juvia thinks so too!"

"Me too!" Wendy added shyly. "It'll be great having Lucy-san as a real nee-san." She added causing Mira to squeal a little again. Lucy smiled slightly at what the young girl said, her rosy cheeks, brighter before her face fell.

"That's sweet Wendy but…" Lucy hesitated, her heart aching a little. "He doesn't like me… he likes Lisanna…" She glanced at said girl, sighing inwardly. Everyone stared at her for a bit, before a fit of laughter filled the room leaving a stunned Lucy staring at them all. "W-what?"

"Hahaha, you, haha, think," Lisanna laughed, calming herself down. "Natus like me?" she said pointing to herself. She nodded in reply.

"Pfft, we're just childhood friends, he's like my brother and I'm like his sister!" Lisanna giggled. Lucy looked at the girl, thinking about what she said.

"So Lucy, you admit you like Natsu?" Cana asked, expectantly. Silence filled the air as Lucy's face grew hotter again.

"Lu-chan? You do, don't you?" All the girls looked at her, inching closer until she nodded.

"Kyaa!" They all squealed.

"At last, she admits it!" Levy and Erza said.

"About time!" Cana said.

"Now to confess!" Mira added her eyes gleaming. Lucy's face immediately paled.

"NO WAY!" Even though Lisanna said they were like brother and sister, she still had lots of doubts. All the girls groaned at that. "That's enough, I'm going to the restroom!"

"Fine! We'll let you off for now!" Cana shouted towards the exiting figure. They changed topics and were now on Wendy and a boy named Romeo.

With Lucy (Her POV)

Sigh He definitely doesn't like me, Lisanna might not like him that way but Natsu might, sigh, besides she might be lying to make me feel better… Though, she wouldn't laugh that much, if she were lying, she even had tears in her eyes... Anyway I better concentrate on the mission. Sigh.

I walked into the bathroom hoping to find a few strands of Erza's hair. She looked in the bin. So gross, Natsu so owes me! And there is nothing. I searched through her cabinets, hoping something caught on her hair… Nothing. Her shower… Nothing. The sink… Nothing. I started looking in random corners of the room… Nothing, completely spotless! Urghhh, why does she have to be such a clean and organizing freak! I looked at my watch… I've been gone for 20 minutes, they'll get suspicious, I better go back now. I sighed inwardly as I headed back to the others, grateful that they changed the subject.

Time Skip – Night (Still Lucy POV)

I made sure everyone was asleep before I started the mission again. Erza has super senses and reflexes, so I thought I'd search her house a little first. As a last resort I'll try to cut a little off her head. I hope I wouldn't have to resort to cutting it off her… If she finds out… the thoughts made me shiver.

I searched for 30 minutes before I gave up. I was about to cut a few strands off her head but she started stirring in her sleep. I quickly hid the scissors as I slid into my sleeping bag. Grr, damn it! So close! After a few minutes, Erza's breathing returned to normal… I better not risk it, it's bad enough three other people know. I sighed inwardly as I got up and put the scissors back in the draw besides Erza's bed. I best get to sleep… I soon drifted off to sleep.

Leaving Erza's house

"Bye Erza and thanks for letting us sleep over!" we all shouted to the red head, outside her house. I was about to leave when Erza grabbed my shoulder and said she needed to talk to me. We stood outside in an awkward silence, until I broke it.

"Um… You okay?" I asked her. She glared at me a little… gulp this doesn't look good. She took out a small book with the Fairy Tail symbol on it and handed it to me. My eyes widened.

"My student handbook! I was looking for that, thanks Erza!" I said with a bright smile. "Where did you find it?"

"No problem and at school." She said coldly. Eekk! Why can I feel so much tension? I was about to leave again when I heard her voice.

"You know… I heard something interesting after school yesterday, when I was going to give the handbook back to you…"

"… R-really?" I stuttered. This is looking VERY bad!

"Yup! I overheard a conversation between a blonde and a pinkette."

Flashback – Erza POV

I found Lucy's handbook on the floor beside a bench. I saw her passing the school gates with Natsu, so I chased after them.

"Good idea Luce!" Natsu said. I was about to call Lucy's name when they said something that caught my attention. "Arranging a sleepover, so you could get her hair!" Hair? Why would they want that? I followed them secretly, absorbing their conversation.

"It was only meant to be the two of us, it's more difficult now… I have a bad feeling!" Lucy said, sighing.

"You think too much, you're smart, you'll be fine!" He said, flashing her a toothy grin but she just glared back.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to get Erza's hair!" Huh… MY hair? Why would they need that? If they asked, I'd give them some… "And the client is a creepy guy she doesn't even like…" Creepy guy...? My eyes widened. Don't tell me… "Stealing the bracelet for the last client was easier than this!" She continued. Stealing?

"Ichiya ain't that bad! Besides it's revenge for Erza being evil to me!" Natsu said with an evil laugh. Hoho, so that's what they're doing. I cracked my knuckles and emitted a dark aura. They must be the people doing the 'Hire a Thief' thing. Having me as a target and disrupting the school… I will SO get them for this…

Flashback End – Lucy POV

"Crap!" Is all I could say before I ran off. I don't think I've ever run so fast before. As soon as I got home, I rang Natsu.

"Hey Luce! How did it go?"

"She found out!"

"Huh? What you-" I cut him off.

"She found out about the business!"

"… HOW?"

"She overheard us talking yesterday!"

"Well crap!"

"Exactly… we'll have to face her Monday…"

"It'll b-b-be f-fine Luce!" He stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm n-not! It WILL be fine… anyway I gotta go."

Sigh "Fine, if you say so… bye!"

"See ya!" The call then ended. I threw my phone onto the bed as I lay onto it. I am NOT looking forward to Monday…

Time Skip – Monday, At School (Normal POV)

Erza cornered the two in Lucy's lab and made them explain, which they did.

"Fine! I'll keep it a secret… but next time don't keep it from me."

"Huh?" Natsu and Lucy said dumbly, glancing at each other then back to Erza.

"It seems interesting, I'll help!"

"Thank you, thank you!" They both said but Erza suddenly emitted a deadly aura from her body.

"But," She said in a low voice that made the two gulp. "HOW DARE YOU TWO TRY AND GIVE MY HAIR TO ICHIYA… AND FOR A LOVE CHARM!" She growled.

"I-I'm S-s-sor-r-rry, Erza-sama!" The two stuttered.

"YOU BETTER BE!" She shouted, "AND DON"T THINK FOR ONE SECOND I'LL GIVE SOME TO YOU!"

"A-aye!" And with that she stormed off.

Sigh, "What do we do about the request?" Natsu asked, "I guess we have to council it…"

"No need!" Lucy said with a grin.

"Why?" Natsu asked, confused and thinking the blonde went crazy. "You heard wha-" He cut himself off and a grin replaced his frown. "How?"

Lucy had lifted her right arm up and a few strands of Erza's hair were in her hand.

"Easy… I cut some when she was distracted by lecturing us!" Lucy said with an evil grin. "She never said we couldn't complete the request, only that she won't give us her hair… I stole it so…"

"It doesn't count and she doesn't have to know!" Natsu finished and ruffled Lucy's hair, making her flush.

"Stop! You're messing up my hair!"

"You're a genius!"

"I know! I'll contact Ichiya and tell him the mission is complete!"

"Okay!" Natsu said happily, "So… on to the next one!"

* * *

**HEHE hope you guys liked this! So Lucy isn't as dense about her own feelings as we thought! And Erza knows now**

**Anyways, about the twin thing, that actually happened to my friend... they were 13 hours apart! **

**BTW please vote for who Mira and Lisanna should be with and who do you think the next client should be? Please vote!**

**Please R&R :) BTW! the voted couples won't be mentioned until another few chapters :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO! I'm on a roll :) managed to get the next chapter up! This was kinda a random chapter**

**Anyways, enjoy and thanks for the support!**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"I know! I'll contact Ichiya and tell him the mission is complete!"

"Okay!" Natsu said happily, "So… on to the next one!"

* * *

**Time Skip – Thursday 11.30 pm (Lucy POV)**

I just lay there on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't sleep… I tried reading but I ended being more awake. I tried counting sheep but it didn't work. Urghhh! I'm sooo sleepy! I've been trying to sleep for… I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. For an hour now… it's all those stupid missions that we got during the week, now I can't sleep. I feel… confused and slightly betrayed.

Let me explain… We received loads of request this week… all… for… hair! This love charm seems to be spreading like wild fire. First, Freed and Laxus requested for Mira's hair. By the way, Laxus Dreyar is the Grandson of the current schoolmaster. He's 18, ranked 12th and in Fairy Tail house. He's the leader of the Raijinshuu, consisting of Free, Bixlow and Evergreen. Freed Justine is also 18. He's ranked 13th and in the Fairy Tail house. I personally think he's purposely loosing marks in tests, so Laxus is smarter. Anyways, he basically worships the guy.

Back on topic… Mira basically handed the hair to me. You ask why? She knew… She knew Natsu and I were doing the 'hire a thief' business. How? Apparently, when I "lost" my phone a few weeks ago, Mira read all the messages between the two of us… Great… Yet another person knowing about our secret! At least it's just our friends… just our friends? Maybe we should stay away from requests that involve them… but that would seem suspicious… and I thought Laxus liked Cana? Ooh speaking of Cana, She's 17 years old and ranked 16th. She's in the Fairy Tail house and the drunkard of the group. Whenever you see her, she'll be drinking alcohol. Ah! I'm going off topic again…

Anyway, we then got requests by Dan Straight… **shiver**, he's in the Crime Sorciere house. He gives me these nicknames that make me want to throw up… Lou Lou, Lucy-tan… EW! He also, asked me to marry him before. He has an overfed ego too. He tells me to stop being shy about liking him… AS IF! Why can't he be cute like his sister Coco? By the way she's in the same 'house' as Dan and only 12, like Wendy. She's sooo sweet! Anyway, he requested for my hair… Of course I told Natsu NO! But he made the point that we accepted Ichiya's request and he basically scares Erza. So… we accepted it. I suppose, at least, it was easy! But this wasn't the problem either…

We received requests for a few strands of the guys hair, like Evergreen asked for Elfman's… Shocking? I know! But one really shocked me… Lisanna… You might ask, "What about her?" Well… she requested for Natsu's hair… I know what you're thinking… I feel betrayed… she said she didn't like him that way. I knew I was right… **sigh**… We completed the request this morning… Natsu seemed oblivious; he's too dense for his own good sometimes. **Sigh** How do I face her in the morning? Maybe I should just give up on him… He obviously likes her too, maybe even loves. I could feel my body starting to emit a dark, gloomy aura. I glanced at the clock. '12.15' I better get to sleep… No use thinking about it anymore. I'll deal with it at **Yawn** school tomorrow. I then drifted off to sleep.

**Morning**

It was a little chilly this morning as I started to stir in my sleep. I could feel this warmth beside me and I snuggled closer to it. I could feel the warmth surround me. I sighed happily as the warmth engulfed me… Then it moved! **Twitch**… Why is there something moving? I slowly opened my eyes to see a blob of pink in front of me. I could feel my eye twitching… NATSU! I got up and kicked him off my bed.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"Huh? Oh YO Luce!" He grinned at me.

"Don't you 'yo' me… What are you doing here and how?" I growled.

"Sheesh, stop being so loud in the morning…" He said as he got up. "I got in through the window" He said as he pointed to it.

"HOW?" I screeched, "The room is on the second floor!"

"It's not hard and you should be careful Luce, if you don't lock your windows, people can break in!" My eye twitched again as I growled a question.

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Because your bed is comfy!" He said simply. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in… Breath… ou- stuff this!

"Natsu… GET OUT! AND STOP EATING MY FOOD!"

**At school – Lunch **

I was still a little annoyed with Natsu but it all dispersed as soon as I saw her… Lisanna. What do I do? How should I react? Just be normal Lucy! Just be normal!

"Hey Lisanna!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Hey Lucy, can I talk you for a sec… in private?" Crap!

"Sure!" I said happily… Gah! I have such a big mouth, why did I say "Sure!" … I'm such an idiot… We walked outside to a secluded area of the school. "I-is everything alright?" I asked. Damn my stutter.

"Yep! I just wanted to give you something!" She replied cheerfully… Huh? She took out a pouch from her pocket and gave it to me. I blinked few times at the pouch and looked up at her. She smiled at me brightly.

"Look in the pouch!" I opened it and looked inside… There were a few pink fibre… Salmon pink hair to be exact! I looked up at her with a questioning look.

"I requested help to get Natsu's hair for you… I thought, it might give you courage to confess!" She said happily. I could feel my eyes burning and tears welling up in my eyes. I feel ashamed for doubting my friend. "But I didn't know you and Natsu were the people that organized the 'hire a thief', sorry Lucy, it must have caused a misunderstanding when you saw the request." I nodded. "I would have wrapped it up nicer, but when I heard about it from Natsu I thought I should give it to you as soon as possible." I nodded again, allowing myself to absorb everything.

"It's fine Lis-" Wait! Did she just say what I thought she said? I snapped my head up and looked at her, wide eyed. "How did you…?" I said dumbly.

"Natsu came up to me yesterday, straight after school." Hm… that's why he was late.

**Flashback (Lisanna POV)**

_I was about to leave the classroom when Natsu ran up to me and said he wanted to talk to me. We stayed in the classroom until it was empty._

_"So… what did you want to ask me?"_

_"Do you like me?" He asked seriously. Is he being serious?_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you… you know… like LIKE me?" So he was?_

_"Natsu… I like you as a brother, I thought you knew that and why are you suddenly asking?" He released a breath, he probably didn't know he was holding._

_"Good! Lucy kept saying you liked me after she saw the request and-" He cut himself off and looked at me. "Pretend I didn't say the last part!" He begged… He and Lucy saw the request… how? The 'hire a thief' swore secrecy and confidentiality… unless…_

_"YOU AND LUCY RUN THE HIRE A-" I was cut off by Natsu putting his hands over my mouth._

_"Shhh! Yes… me and Lucy run it…" He said sheepishly. "Please keep it a secret!" _

_"Of course I will!"_

**Flashback End – Back to Lucy POV**

I am going to kill him!

"Anyway, he explained everything to me." Lisanna said excitedly. "Mira-nee and I can help!"

**Sigh** "Fine…" I said unenthusiastically.

"Oh! By the way Gray and Juvia know too!" Hm… so Gray and Juvia…

"WHAT?" I screeched, "HOW?"

"Gray left his shirt in the classroom… and he and Juvia overheard… everything." She replied sheepishly.

"I think I'm getting a head ache…"

"They said it sounds interesting and said they'll help!" She said brightly… Great… More people… This is not going to go well… who's heard of a big group of thieves succeeding? I haven't… big groups always fail…

"What's done is done…" I sighed, "Lets go back! I have a salmon head to kill!" I said with a dark aura. Lisanna laughed awkwardly, following behind me.

**Canteen (Natsu POV)**

I wonder what Lisanna and Lucy are doing… It's boring without Luce… I perked up a bit when I saw a flash of white and yellow. Oh! That's them!

"Hey Luce!"

"Don't you hey Luce me!" She growled. Is she still mad about this morning?

"Are you still mad about this morning?" " I only slept with you!" I whined. This got the attention of the whole group. Mira squealed and most of the girls gasped, except Cana, she was laughing… probably drunk.

"NO!" Lucy shouted going red, "Stop causing misunderstandings… you broke into my house and ate all of my food!"

"But I was hungry!" I whined.

"I don't care… eat at your own home… DAMN IT! I'm going off topic!" Lucy growled… she seems stressed. Why? I wonder… she's so weird. Everyone seemed to be amused though: they just stared at us. "WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT OUR SECRET!" She whisper shouted. **GULP**, so that's why she's mad… CRAP! I looked over at Lisanna who was avoiding my gaze… Traitor… I told her not to tell Lucy…

"Not everyone… Just our friends, except Cana, Freed, Laxus, Elfman, Bixlow and Evergreen!" "Oh and Jellal and that don't!"

"FINE! Why do most of our friends from the Fairy Tail house know, then?"

"If you're talking about being thieves… I know… and so does Jellal!" Cana slurred and whisphered. Lucy then glared at me.

"I don't know how they know!" I squeaked. I could hear ice-popsicle and metal head snickering in the background and I glared at them.

"We were there when Mira read your text's with Natsu!" Cana added, "And Gray?"

"Yeah?" Ice-prick answered

"Your clothes!"

"When did they…?" He then run around looking for them… Juvia following him. I laughed inwardly. Haha, serves him right!

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Crap! I forgot about Lucy. "You better not let anymore people find out!" She said darkly.

"AYE!" When she's angry, she could be Erza the second! Scary! Ones enough.

"Good!" She calmed herself down and there was a moments of silence before Mira broke it.

"So… What's this about you two sleeping together?" My face started heating up.

"MIRA!" We both shouted. Lucy was really red… She looked kinda cute with those bright cheeks… Huh? Where did that come from? Must be Lucy's weirdness affecting me…

"Don't be shy!" Mira said.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Lucy shouted, obviously panicked and flushing more.

"Sure, it is!" Levy, Cana and Lisanna sang together. I was starting to feel too hot, which is strange because I have abnormal body heat… I can see why Lucy said it could cause misunderstandings now… She's so smart!

**End of School (Normal POV)**

Lucy, Natsu and Wendy were walking home together. Gajeel was walking ahead because he said "Bunny girl and Salamander were annoying him…" Grandeeny had invited Lucy to dinner again.

"I'm sorry Luce, can you please forgive me?"

"NO!" Lucy replied immediately.

"Please!" Natsu pouted.

"No!"

"Lucy-san, I think Natsu-san has learned his lesson now…" Wendy said, "He'll be depressed all weekend if you don't forgive him." Natsu agreeing.

"Fine…" Lucy sighed, "Only because Wendy said to!"

"YAY!" Natsu cheered. Lucy signed. She couldn't help but smile, seeing him so happy. Plus Lisanna did give her a charm and she could finally admit her feelings for the salmon head. She also got to know Lisanna better so it wasn't all bad. Maybe their friendship can grow stronger now almost all of their friends knew.

**Dragoneel house – Dinner **

They all sat around the table, in their usual spots. Tonight they had curry. Natsu and Igneel were adding Tabasco sauce and super hot chilli sauce.

"How can you both add hot sauces to curry?" Lucy said, shocked.

"Hot food is really yummy Luce!" Natsu said with is mouth full.

"Manners, young man!" Grandeeny said.

"You should try some Luce!" Natsu said, offering her a spoon.

"No thanks, I'll pass!" She replied pushing the spoon back with a slight blush! It could have been an indirect kiss! Which Wendy pointed out, making Natsu's cheeks flush a little.

"Yeah Bunny girl, you know you want to!" Gajeel teased.

"I'm called Lucy… When will you stop calling me that? I already told you Erza forced me to wear it!" You see, For Erza's 17th birthday, the group decided to do a recreation of the past party. Because Lucy hasn't been there as long, she was given the job to escort and distract Erza… She thought they went back in time and she forced Lucy to wear a bunny girl outfit to "Not disrupt the flow of time…"

"And like you don't want to kiss Levy-chan!" Lucy added. Gajeel immediately spat his food out.

"I don't, why would I want to k-kiss shrimp?"

"You stuttered, so you're lying and because you loooove her!"

"Don't and you didn't deny it either!" After hearing this Natu's cheeks darkened in colour. It was true, Lucy didn't deny wanting to (indirectly) kiss him. Wendy giggling at them all and Igneel was teasing Natsu.

"I did deny it and you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"BE QUIET!" Grandeeny shouted, causing the group to shake. "Better." They continued to eat in silence until…

"So… Lucy…" Grandeeny started. Said girl focused all her attention on the older woman. "When are you and Natsu getting together?"

"MUM!" Natsu shouted. All Lucy could think was, not this again…

**End of Dinner**

"Me and Luce are gonna go to my room!" Natsu announced, dragging Lucy off her chair.

"Use protection!" Igneel Shouted.

"DAD! SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted, making the man chuckle.

"I want grandchildren but not just yet!" Grandeeny shouted.

"MUM!" They were about to run up the stairs when they heard Grandeeny speak again.

"But if the kids are Lucy's I'll make an exception!" She added.

"MUM!" "Grandeeny!" They both shouted.

"Kidding… you need to get together first!" Grandeeny shouted after them, lowering her voice at the last part so they couldn't hear. Gajeel was just laughing at the two tomato faced people and Wendy was giggling at her parents' antics.

**In Natsu's Room**

There were clothes and papers scattered along the floor, hiding his red carpet.

"A mess a usual…" Lucy muttered. They sat on Natsu's bed; she stared at his dragon posters before he spoke.

"You said there was another request?" He gave her a disgusted look.

"Yeah! Don't look at me like that! It's not another hair one!" He released a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Good… so…"

"The request this time is from…"

* * *

**Mwuhaha, a cliffhanger! I added Dan and Coco in just for fun because it's fun to torture Lucy?** **So any characters that aren't in the 3 guilds will be in Crime Sorciere **

**Anyways, vote for who you want as the next client, so far, it seems it might be Loki! :)**

**Please R&R! :D**


End file.
